Mordor
by LeandraMillay
Summary: One ring has ruled them allOne ring has found them allOne ring has bound them allAnd one ring has defeated them all.


**I**

In the year 3001, a great ring of power was passed to the most unimaginable creature in Middle-earth, and now resting upon this creature shoulders, was the great burden to destroy this one ring. The one ring that would rule all other rings of power, the one ring who would find them, the one ring who would bring them all together, and in the darkness bind them, lest he did not complete his appointed task. This creature was a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins, he resided at the comfortable Bag End in the Shire, and his predecessor, Bilbo Baggins, had passed the ring to him when at last he set out to see the world once more. Had he known what great power this ring held, and what possessing this ring might bring to him, he very well might have passed it along to another. Yet he did not, he took it upon himself to carry the ring as far as Rivendell, or so he thought. His path would not end there, it would continue throughout Middle-earth, and at last, end in the dark lands of Mordor, where the ring itself was created. It was here my story begins, where I was created as the ring itself was, and where my path would end too.

In the years before the ring passed to Frodo, when the Shire was still simplistic within his mind, and when Sauron still continued to build his strength, I came to be. My birth would become a myth to some, for none believed an hellish spirit as Sauron would be blessed with creating a creature as perfect as I evolved into, yet from his spirit I was a part of. I was given to Indis, a maiden sworn to Sauron in the Second Age, to be raised, with the strict stipulations that I must adhere to Sauron, and upon my seventeenth birthday, I would return to Mordor to claim my right as his own. So it is this tale begins, in the land of Mordor and in the year of 2999.

The land of Mordor was not a great spectacle to be gawked upon, shards of rocks, and deserted plains graced its lands, the sky was always dark for no sun was willing to shine upon such a cursed place. As the black beast I sat upon flew over the charred lands, I gazed upon them with pride, as it had been taught to me, and turned my eyes upon the grand black tower that stood amidst it all, an orange eye was suspended above it. I stared into it, the pupil widened, and I closed my eyes as the black speech of Mordor transcended over me.

"Alatariel, welcome.", it spoke in a deep, bellowing voice, and I smiled, opening my eyes once more to focus upon it.

"Thank you, father.", I replied, and the pupil contracted as the beast rested gently upon the ground, I dismounted. A tall creature, who I had come to know as the Mouth of Sauron, descended from the tower, reaching me, it bowed, and rose once more.

"Sauron bids you well, Alatatriel. He wishes for you to be given clothes of Mordor's colors.", he spoke, I nodded, and followed him into the tower, up the spiral stairs until we came to a room. There laid an outfit across a table, red and black. "I will leave you while you dress.", he spoke, once more bowing as he exited, and shut the door. I changed, finding the mail a bit heavy upon my body, yet adjusted quite well to it, then placed on my cloak. I pulled my blood red headscarf over my mouth, pulling my hood over my head, and opened the door, there I found the creature awaiting me. "He has brought leaders of his allies here to meet with you, he wishes for you to be the head of his army, Alatariel.", he stated, leading me down the hall, to a grand black door, and opening it. Within the room, I saw a long oak table vertical to the window that overlooked the Mountain of Doom. "Gentlemen, this is your leader. She will be the answer to your questions, the commander of your actions, and the speaker of your wishes. She is Sauron's heir.", he spoke, then quickly exited, and shut the door behind him, I went to the head of the table. I seated myself, and the men followed afterwards.

"You have all sworn by either blood, or the lives of your people, obedience to my father. Do you stick to these oaths still?", I demanded, my eyes gazing upon the twelve men that now sat on either side of the table, and they nodded solemnly.

"Our lands, our people, and our crowns are Lord Sauron's own, my lady.", one spoke, and I inclined my head in recognition.

"Then return to your lands, and prepare your armies. There is a war coming upon the tides of the new age, a war to end all wars.", I stated as I stood, the men followed. "Depart now, Sauron will call upon you when he is in need.", I commanded, raising my hands in leave, and they filed out of the room, I turned to the window, stepping to the balcony. I clasped my hands behind my back, watching as the men left the land of Mordor, and went to their kingdoms, to create new armies. A smile played across my lips beneath the headscarf, and I turned to the door, seeing the Mouth of Sauron there awaiting me. "I do believe I will enjoy destroying Middle-earth.", I declared, and the creature brought his mouth into a twisted smile.


End file.
